The present disclosure relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to processing data errors.
Many data processes in data processing systems depend on a good quality of the data they are working with. For example, there are data processes that might only run successfully if data values comply with an expected format. However, establishing a sufficient data quality level is a significant challenge during data integration projects and many data processing projects may fail to fulfil their goals because they are not able to address this aspect sufficiently.